What We Can't See, What We Can't Hear, What We Can't Say
by Lanx Borealis
Summary: In they drift / A forest of deception / One for consolation / One for love / One for forgiveness / In they drift / A forest of illusions / Given broken promises /and hurt /that cannot mend / by words alone...
1. Trust

**Since this got some good feedback both here and on AO3 and because a few asked for a continuation, here it is. By the looks of it, this will be a four-shot. I'm still keeping both "Trust" and "Certainty" posted as oneshots, though. **

**Rated for sadness and feels. Hopefully this will tug on the heartstrings. If I wrote it right**

**SPOILERS FOR SOCK OPERA AND NOT WHAT HE SEEMS! THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING!**

**Also, slightly AU. Just sayin'.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

~~0~~0~~0~~

He ran.

He couldn't help it. He couldn't stay in that house anymore. That house filled with lies, half-truths and betrayals.

Everything was torn apart; broken at the seams. In a single, heart-wrenching moment, everything changed.

_A day will come in the future where everything you care about will change..._

No, he couldn't think about that.

He kept running.

Bushes and branches swept by him as he moved, slicing open his pale skin, allowing rivets of blood to stream down his uncovered arms and legs. Drops of blood splashed onto the ground, staining the brown and green a dark red color.

Despite the stinging pain, he kept running. Away from the betrayal of his grunkle. The betrayal of his sister. The coldness of the author he had been searching for for weeks now.

Running from the glances of guilt that would scorch him just as he turned away, the utter quietness that would plague a room just as he took a step inside, the feeling of suffocating isolation.

He couldn't take it any longer. The desperation to get out, to run away and stay away, if only for a little while.

He started to slow down, his breathless gasps coming out harsh and cold. Bending over slightly, he grasped his chest, only now feeling the cold burning of his lungs and the rapid pounding of his heart.

Then the pain came.

Hissing, he sunk to his knees, gripping his torn arms. His legs felt like lead bars, heavy and useless. Cramps were forming deep in his sides as well, muscles tired from the excretion and exhaustion.

Closing his tired eyes, he allowed his body to rest. He felt as if he would never be able to move again. With a light groan, he laid down onto his back, staring up at the treetops high above. Now that the high form his mental anguish was gone, he felt numb. Rubbing his face lightly, he tried to erase the dry tear-tracks from his skin, ignoring the fact that he was smearing sweat and blood onto his face.

As his reality and sense of reason came back, he couldn't help but realize how deep in the woods he was. He couldn't even see the sky anymore; only weak sunlight filtered through the thick canopy.

Glancing around from where he was laying, he noted that the forest around him looked all the same.

He couldn't remember what direction he had come from. He would've laughed if it wasn't so terrifying. Here he was, lost in the same woods he explored day in and day out, with no way out and no sky to guide him.

Flopping his head back down into the coarse grass, he ran a weak hand over his forehead. His hat fell off in the movement. He didn't bother putting it back on.

Laying there, he couldn't help but notice how utterly peaceful the forest was. The only sounds that pierced the cooling air was the light twitter of bird songs. Normally, he would've been on high alert, completely suspicious on how the forest was being too normal for Gravity Falls, especially considering how paranoid he usually was.

However, his mind didn't wonder about the strange normalcy that seemed to take place around him. No, his tired mind wandered back into the past, somewhere he didn't want to go, but couldn't help. Back to that horrible moment, when everything changed.

"_Look into my eyes, Mabel! You really think I'm a bad guy?"_

Yes, yes he was a bad guy. He had lied to them This entire time. Lied, again and again and again. He should have seen this coming. Stan had lied about knowing about the supernatural things that went on here, but why did it surprise him again? He should have seen this coming.

"_Kid, you don't understand what you're getting into. This work...it's not for children. Not for adults, either. Not for anyone."_

He had been wanting to know all summer. Had dedicated countless sleepless nights working on the puzzle that was the journal. He had pined to know who wrote the book that had helped and intrigued him but the reality was so much more cold than his dreams, a realization that he had made recently. The author saw him as nothing more than a child getting into something way over his head. Just because he was twelve didn't mean he didn't understand the risks, the danger. He had almost gotten killed too many times to even count. Had fought and beaten gnomes, ghosts, zombies, mechanical monsters. Heck, even _dinosaurs! _He knew the risks. He knew the danger. To disregard his intelligence like that, his _experience..._he didn't know what to say.

"_**Grunkle Stan**...I trust you."_

Those five words. five words was all it took to tear everything apart. He could clearly see the look on Mable's face, the hurt. The uncertainty. The awkwardness.

Everything changed. That stupid dorito chip had been right.

As he stared into the leaves of the trees, he felt, almost against his will, his eyes get heavy. It seems his recent insomnia had caught up to him. He couldn't help but let his eyes close.

_I'll rest them. _He decided. _Just a short rest. Then I'll go back..._

He made his way through the trees, unsure where he was. It was dark now. The little sky he could see through the thick leaves was pitch black.

He knew he was getting himself even more loss. It kept getting darker and darker somehow. The forest around him seemed to change. Poisonous looking, glowing fungus crept up along tree trunks, sapping the pines of their strength. Despite the darkness, despite the creepiness, despite the faint but audible noises that teased him, he kept walking.

Walking.

Not running.

In the strangest of ways, he felt safe. Like no one could touch him. Like no one could harm him. He was safe among the pines.

Brushing some bushes out of the way, he came across a large clearing. Stepping out, he turned to stare at the sky.

It was pitch black. No stars. No moon. Only darkness.

His heart skipped a beat. Where the heck was he?

Turning his head, he noticed a small pond nestled in the center of the clearing. Making his way to it slowly, he noticed that the strange pond was in the shape of a perfect circle.

The water was black, reflecting the sky perfectly. Sitting down next to the small water source, he peered into the liquid, unable to see his own reflection.

He knew he should be worried and wondering where he was, but he couldn't seem to hang onto any solid thoughts. Every thought drifted away, forgotten as quickly as it came.

For a while, he sat next to the pond, staring at the darkness that reflected off its surface. He was completely mesmerized, unable to tear his eyes away. He didn't know if that was a symptom of being sleep-deprived or not. He wasn't feeling tired anymore.

Staring into the pool with such mindless intensity, he quickly noticed the golden sparks flashing in the center, cranking his head upwards, he watched as a small, familiar, triangular being pop into existance.

"Hiya, Pine tree! Fancy seeing you here!" Bill sang in his annoying, pitched voice of his.

The dorito was the same as he remembered him to be. Single eyed, bright gold, tall top hat, neatly tied bow tie, and his trademark irritating voice.

"...What are you doing here. Bill?" He replied, jumping up to his feet.

"Just passing through, Pine tree. Do I need a reason to see one of my favorite humans?"

Dipper raised an eyebrow at the statement. Despite his exhaustion, he kept himself at the ready. Bill had to have a reason to come here...where ever here was, that is. Tightening his fists at his side, he refused to reply.

"Ah, I'm just joking with ya, kid! Don't have to take everything so seriously." Bill continued.

Dipper still refused to respond.

Rolling his one eye, Bill floated lower, almost eye-level with the kid. Almost.

"So, what's bothering ya, Pine tree?"

Dipper stared at Bill, distrust radiating off him. "And why do you care?" he snapped.

Bill shrugged. "Oh, I don't, really. In fact, I already know what's wrong. I _am _all-seeing, after all!"

Dipper huffed. "Then why are you here?"

Bill rolled his eye. "I already answered that. Haven't you been listening? You really need to start listening to what all powerful demons are saying."

"Well, sorry for being so _distrustful._" Dipper muttered lowly. "Last time I saw you, you stole my body, destroyed the laptop, almost destroyed the journal, and ruined my sister's play." At the mention of his sister, Dipper felt his shoulders droop as depression sank into him. His sister...the other half of the mystery twins...

"Oh, you're still on that? Hehe, a deal's a deal, kid!" Bill replied snappily.

"But you didn't even fulfill your end of the deal!" Dipper protested.

"Ah, but I did. How else did you figure out who the laptop belonged to?"

"You promised the password!"

"No, I 'promised' a hint. And you got a pretty good one." Bill finished.

Dipper scowled at the golden triangle, unable to argue back. He turned away slightly, still keeping an eye on the demon however. "Just go away, Bill. I don't feel like dealing with you."

Bill stared at Dipper. If he had a mouth, he would've been giving a grin even the Cheshire Cat would be jealous of.

"Ah, don't be like that Pine tree~" Bill practically sang. "Why don't you tell your good 'ol friend Bill what's bothering you? You humans always like talking about your problems, after all!"

Dipper scowled at the triangle, but said nothing.

"Where are we?" He finally asked, letting his eyes flicker up to the blank sky once again.

Bill laughed. "You don't know? I thought you were smarter than that, Pine tree! We're in the mindscape, of course! Your mindscape, to be exact!"

Dipper let his eyes settle on the triangle once again. In all honesty, the answer didn't surprise him. Simply looking around gave him an indicator of how he's been feeling lately, not that he needed one, of course.

"I gotta say, you've really let this place go. I mean, really. Was much better before." Bill said, twirling a glowing yellow cane.

"You've been to my mindscape before?"

Bill rolled his eye once again. "Geeze, kid. You're really slow today. Maybe it's because of all this bottled up depression and loneliness."

Dipper scowled at Bill. "I'm not depressed. Or lonely!" He snapped back.

"Suuure, Pine tree. Keep telling yourself that."

Dipper's shoulders sagged and he sat back down onto the ground, no longer having the energy to stand. The forest around him seemed to get even darker and the colors faded away. Dipper stared back into the pond.

Bill moved so he was floating over the pond.

Dipper put his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do anymore, what to think. Everything had been torn away from him.

Everything had changed.

Dipper couldn't help but let out a small laugh. A condescending, surprisingly cold laugh for such a young kid.

Bill's metaphorical grin grew wider.

"It's- it's hilarious." Dipper finally muttered. You were warning me this entire time, weren't you? You knew this would happen, but I ignored you."

"It's called irony, Pine tree. Life's full of it!"

Dipper turned his face upwards to Bill, eyes wet and lost.

Weak.

"...What...What do I do now?" He finally ground out. "What can I do now?" He muttered again, quieter.

Dipper's thoughts raced back to the journal, remembering the page.

_Trust no one. _

Ha. Turned out to be true, hadn't it? He had been given so many warnings, both written and spoken. How had he not seen it? How could have he been blind for so long?

_Trust no one._

Who hadn't lied to him? Who hadn't betrayed him in some fundamental way? Who could he depend on now besides himself?

No one.

Just as it should have been all along.

"I've been so stupid." Dipper said clearly, straightening his back. Staring down into the pond, Dipper watched recent memories play out.

Mable letting him down, time and time again.

Every lie Stan had ever told him.

The author.

"Human's aren't trustworthy, Pine tree." Bill noted.

"Oh, and _you _are?" Dipper shot back.

Bill tutted. "At least I keep my word."

Dipper fell silent again.

Despite their past grievances, Bill had always kept his word. The strange, triangular demon had never out-right lied to him, straight faced. He didn't lie about who he was and what he was towards him either. There was no betrayal and there wouldn't ever be a betrayal by the strange demon because Dipper knew exactly who the demon was. Knew how he was like.

Finally, the child spoke. His words were harsh, filled with maturity beyond his years as well as all the hurt and desperation that went along. "Ironic, isn't it? Out of everyone I know..." Dipper trailed off.

"...I haven't ever lied to ya, Pine tree. Demon's are more classy than that." Bill added in, lightly pulling on his bow tie.

Dipper shook his head, slight laughter filled him again at the situation along with bitter tears at the shards let behind.

How could have everything come to this? This insanity?

Dipper slowly stood up again. Keeping his eyes on Bill, he slowly waded into the black pond, the waters reflecting the night sky again. The dark waters sloshed around his legs and shoes. The liquid washed away the thick blood stains that he had forgotten were there. The mud squished underneath his sneakers.

Bill watched the child stand before him, his eyes broken mirrors, reminding him of another man, in a different time and place, nearly thirty years before who had the same eyes, the same slump of shoulders, the same dreary and gray mindscape filled with nothing but inner monsters, paranoia, and sorrow. And just like all those years ago, Bill gently reached out a arm, resting his black hand gently on top of the child's scalp, feeling soft hair glide underneath his hand.

And just like all those years ago, he uttered four simple words. Four simple words that would bring the child to him, just as it did to the man before.

"You can trust me."

~~0~~0~~0~~

**Bill is hard to right. I think he's really OOC in this, but oh well. **

**Yeah, also lots of my little headcanons popping up. I've noticed a lot of people guessing that Stanley/the Author with either be a complete and total nerd or a complete and total badass.**

**Personally, I kinda like the ideas of both but with my own twist; he wants nothing to do with the supernatural anymore. After falling/being trapped in the portal, he's decided that pursuing the supernatural isn't worth it. It's too dangerous. That's my idea, anyways. No one knows his personality, so for right now, it's up for grabs! **


	2. Certainty

**Here's the next part. Still AU, as you would imagine...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls**

~~0~~0~~0~~

For once in her young life, Mabel was at lost for what to do.

Ever since the portal...ever since meeting Grandpa Stanley, well, everything's different now.

Not like difference was a bad thing, per say. Because even though Grunkle Stan had lied, even though the portal could have destroyed the universe...

Well, Grunkle Stan was still Grunkle Stan. As she had said before and will say a thousand times over; Grunkle Stan loved both her and Dipper. He would never intentionally hurt them. She knew that for a fact.

Though she felt no regret not hitting that button, no regret for reuniting her Grunkle with her Grandfather, she still didn't know how to mend the bond between Dipper and herself.

Ever since the incident, ever since the truth was revealed, Dipper has been acting...different. She didn't know how else to put it. There really wasn't any other way to put it, at least one that didn't completely scare her.

He was pulling away from her. There was a rift between them that seemed to be growing stronger, no matter what she did.

He was isolating himself from her. He would find excuses to not hang out anymore. The air between them, once filled with hearty laughs and jokes was dried up and arid. Awkward.

She didn't know how to talk to him anymore. Didn't know what noises to make to form into words to fix what had been broken.

It was a first for her. She had never encountered a problem that was impossible to fix. Even in the most grim situations, she knew she could count on her own abilities and Dipper...

Except Dipper was no longer Dipper. He was moody and angsty. And not in the good, hot way!

She didn't like letting her mind wander over these thoughts. Didn't enjoy the nightmares that came with them.

But she still didn't regret. Dipper had to come back around eventually...Right?

Of course he was! He was her brother. He'll come around. Eventually.

Mable stared blankly at the T.V in front of her. Her body was sunk deep in the worn couch. Though Ducktective usually entertained her, she was too lost in thought to actually pay attention. Her hands were folded neatly on her sweater, playing with the woven yarn a bit.

She honestly had no clue on how to fix this. No amount of glue and glitter would patch everything up.

She felt Waddles jump up and cuddle into her side, grunting happily. Absentmindedly, she rubbed the top of the pig's head.

Mabel blinked as a familiar shape passed in front of her. He was staring at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Or he was afraid of tripping. His hands were crammed deep into his pockets and his hat pulled low over his face.

"Hey bro-bro!" She called out, putting obvious fake cheer into her voice. "Ducktective's on. Wanna watch it with me?"

He paused at the doorway. Not even glancing back at her, he answered in an even tone, "No thanks." He stepped out of the room.

"Wait, where are ya going?" She called out again, less cheer in her voice. Hopping up, she ran out to follow him, causing Waddles to jump onto the floor with a snort.

He didn't turn back. "Just going out for a walk. I'll-I'll be back." His voice cracked slightly at the end.

Mabel glanced outside. Though the sun was still shining, it was obviously getting quite late in the day. Evening would be upon them soon.

"Are ya sure? I mean, we're going to eat dinner soon...well, soon-ish."

"I'll be back before then." He replied curtly.

"Oh...uh..." Mabel stammered as Dipper opened the door to the shack.

"Want me to come with you?" She asked. Well, more like begged, really. The fake cheer in her voice was as cheesy and plastic as ever.

"It's fine, Mabel. Go back to watching Ducktective. I kinda want to be alone right now anyways."

With that, Dipper left.

Mabel stared at the closed door. A good chunk of her...well, 99% of her told her to run out and follow him. Force noises through her vocal cords to form words that would close the rift between them. And normally, she would.

But something held her back. Something caused her to listen to that one percent.

She continued to stand there, in front of the door, frozen in place. Paralyzed.

Her bother's voice had been so...not exactly _cold_ per say.

But definitely not his own.

Sure, the per-pubescent cracking and high pitch sounded all the same, as it had been for a while now, but there was a certain _melancholy, _a certain kind of sadness that stiffened her muscles, made her hair stand on end, left her mounted to the spot.

There was something _wrong. _Her natural twin-senses were tingling, filling her with energy that told her to _move. _To chase after her brother and get everything sorted.

Finally, for what felt like forever, she shook herself out of her stupor. Feeling stupid by just standing and staring at a door for what- five minutes? She puffed out a small huff before berating herself mentally. Dashing to the door, she flung it open.

"DIPPER!" She called out, fake cheer and all. "STOP BEING A DUMB-DUMB AND COME BACK!"

There was no answer.

Pouting, she swung the door shut before hopping off the worn porch and onto the bright, green grass.

"DIPPER!" She called out again.

And once again, there was no answer.

Stroking her chin like a stereotypical villain, Mabel started speaking out loud to herself.

"Now, if I were a dork, where would I go?" She asked out loud to no one.

Glancing around briefly, she set off into the woods, determined to hunt her brother down. Its not like he would be all that far.

Pushing her way through bushes, stray branches, and tree roots, Mabel, for once, regretted wearing an extra-fuzzy sweater out. Gently untangling her sleeve from a very clingy bush branch, she struggled not getting caught on anything else.

And, of course, got caught up in branches three more times within the space of five minutes.

Muttering lowly under her breath, she paused to stare around the woods for any sign of her brother.

None were to be found.

"Well, I can't just give up!" She continued to herself out loud. "If he's not gonna make an effort, than I will. I'm going to go find Dipper, sort this out, and we'll be Mystery Twins all over again! Everything will be fine!"

Mabel, just like her Grunkle Stan, was a very determined, very persistent girl. Whether it was about the cute waiter at the diner, sewing thousands of hand-made sweaters, or even fixing the rift between her and her brother, Mabel was nothing but determination and painfully stubborn for getting what she wanted.

Slipping her wonderful sweater over her head, Mabel tied it tightly around her waist.

"Let's get serious." She said, narrowing her eyes into slits, trying to look as serious as possible...

...before breaking into small giggles at her own actions. Shaking her head to get rid of the bubbling laughter, she started on her trek once again, determination in every step and breath.

She continued to march head-on into the woods, calling out Dipper's name as she went.

There was no answer.

Pouting, Mabel briefly wondered if Dipper was actually around, but simply ignoring her.

She quickly shook the idea from her mind. No matter how big the rift between them was, Mabel was sure that Dipper would _never _ignore her calls for him in a forest. Never in a million, trillion, bazillion years!

So she continued to search.

And continued to call.

And continued to get no response.

Leaning heavily on a tree, she lightly rubbed her throat with one hand as she picked brambles and leaves from the sweater tied around her waist. Calling out for so loud and for so long with no water left her throat sore and begging for water.

Staring up at the trees, Mabel was met with a darkening sky and a few, lonely stars blinking out for her.

Roving her eyes over the night sky, it took her a few minutes and briefly, she thought it was too early to find the constellation.

"There it is!" She cried out. Up above her, winking dimly in the setting sun, was the North star.

Part of her favorite constellation, The Big Dipper.

Staring up at the sky, Mabel let more memories wash over her.

How Dipper used to always give her the last slice of cake, or the last cookie.

How he always watched her back, sometimes even taking the blame on stuff he didn't do, covering for her.

How, though he didn't like it, helped with her crushes when asked (well, begged, sometimes...)

How they paired up with one another since coming to the strange and crazy town of Gravity Falls; Mystery Twins for life!

How he- he was always there for her...

Mable slipped down, curling up at the base of the tree.

How he always soothed her if she had terrible nightmares.

How he (usually) let her pick what show to watch.

Mabel fisted her skirt in her hands, watching without seeing her knuckles turn white from the pressure.

Dipper...

Dipper...

Dipper...

Mabel let out a small, cute sniff, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

She did not let them fall.

Standing up, she furiously rubbed her eyes.

Staring back up into the sky, she saw the bright mixture of orange and pinks were fading away into a deep and dark blue-black.

Leveling her gaze back to the forest, she huffed, squaring her shoulders with purpose.

She didn't care if she was thirsty. Didn't care if night was around the corner, waiting as patiently as a cat.

She was going to find Dipper.

She was going to drag him home.

She was going to fix the growing rift between them.

Because everything would be all right in the end.

She was certain of it.

~~0~~0~~0~~

**I feel like Mabel was OOC in this...but oh well.**


	3. Scrutiny

**Same AU, as you would imagine. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

~~0~~0~~0~~

He stared out the window.

Where had those two gone now?

He had looked all over the house, yelling threats to the two siblings to stop fooling around and stop hiding.

He had got no answer.

At first, he wasn't too surprised. Dipper had been sullen recently. Sullen, quiet, and very not Dipper.

It hurt him, as much as he hated to admit it. Dipper's distrust of him cracked his hard and prickly heart. Cracked it open, ever so slightly. Thin, but there. He loved the kid. Of course, he would never say that out loud, never _really _admit to it. He's dance around the question, give half-answers and distractions. It was simply the kind of person he was.

So, seeing the barely veiled dislike in the twelve-year-old's eyes, seeing those same brown eyes, warm and loving before so cold and distant now put a wedge inside him. The boy even actively did his best to avoid pretty much everyone.

He sighed as he looked out the window. Sure, he wasn't surprised when Dipper never answered his summons, but when even _Mabel _didn't so much as yell she was busy, or in the bathroom, or _something_, well, he knew she wasn't there.

So, he had gone looking for them.

Their bedroom had been first. It looked the same as always, really. Mabel's half filled with soft stuffed animals, bright posters, glitter, and whatever mess she had made for herself while Dipper's side consisted of dirty laundry, books, papers, broken pens, and poster's filled with different conspiracy theories the kid had dreamed up of.

He had checked under both beds and the closet. Nothing but mold stains and dust bunnies.

He had went to the bathroom next.

It was empty.

After that, he had systematically checked every room, doing a clear sweep of it while both calling out the twin's names is ever gaining worry and listening deeply for any sound of their presence.

There was nothing.

The last room he checked also happened to be the one with the most evidence of where the twin's had ran off to.

The living room was empty, yes, but also contained a happy Waddles digging into a bowl of popcorn and edible glitter (where Mabel even found that sort of shit he didn't even, or want, to know). Not only that, but the T.V was still on, premiering a new episode of _Tiger Fist._

By the freshness of the popcorn, he had known that the twins hadn't been gone long.

And now here he was, staring out the window to the forest.

The sun was still up, thank God and knowing both Dipper and Mabel, he knew that they would be safe as long as they were together. Even if Dipper had been acting colder to his sister since the..._incident._

However, despite what he told himself, despite what he knew of his kids (_his?_), despite the warm sun, going down but still shining brightly, he had a feeling that something was _terribly _and _utterly _wrong. Wrong about the situation, wrong about his assumptions.

Wrong, wrong, wrong.

He continued to glare at the woods. The woods. Woods full of mystery and wonder, terror and death. Woods that held a natural beauty and charm, but held dark and deadly secrets.

He felt slight nostalgia fill him as he watched the woods. How the twins would always gallant off into the woods before, not a care in the world, smiling and laughing, looking for adventure where ever they could find it.

They reminded him of his own glory days in the woods, where he would follow Stanley who was always scribbling what seemed to be every detail of nearly every blade of grass in his journals.

The fights.

The laughs.

The near-death experiences.

Everything that made him and Stanley who they were today.

He squared his shoulders, tightening his fists in his pocket, slipping on his brass knuckles. He tried his best to always be prepared nowadays.

"Stan? Why are you staring out the window?" A familiar voice asked from behind.

Stan turned around to greet his brother. "The twins are gone. I think they ran out into the forest."

Slight fear touched his brother's eyes and a small pang of sadness resonated within Stan. He remembered when mere mention of the woods would cause a bright, excited twinkle gather in Stanley's eyes. How he would nibble on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from bursting out random facts and trivia of the supernatural.

Back then, his brother had _shined._

But now? Now it seemed that passion had burned him out. Burned him good.

Oh, he was still his brother, no doubt about that. From the weird quirks, to the glasses, even to the way he let himself get lost in books.

But their were differences. Subtle, but still there.

It was the way he looked around, like he was waiting for someone or, more likely, some_thing _to pop out and grab him.

The way he looked all around before entering a room, briefly giving everything a mental once-over to make sure everything was safe and good.

It was the way he took in everything. Cautious and careful while at the same time have a childlike wonder on how the world developed in the past thirty years, which both mixed and contrasted to his personality.

It was everything, really. All those little differences that made his brother a stranger to him.

Yet, it was all the little similarities that kept Stanley, well, Stanley.

"Are you sure they went out there?" Stanley asked.

"If they aren't here, they're in the woods." He replied.

Worry was still evident on his brother's face.

"They'll be fine." Stan reassured him. "Dipper never let's go of your journal and he wouldn't let anything harm Mabel."

Stanley frowned. "I thought I took my journal back."

Stan snickered. "He's a sweaty twelve-year-old who wants to prove himself and is completely obsessed. Kinda reminds me of someone _I _know."

Stanley shook his head. "Not anymore."

Stan felt his slight smile wilt a bit. Yup, his brother had definitely changed. But change isn't always bad. No, change could be very good at times. Change is needed, in fact, to keep the world turning and on it's toes.

Stanley moved next to him, looking out the window as well. "The sun's going down. It's getting late." He shot a sharp look at Stan.

Stan gave a small huff. Despite all the change, he still knew how to read his twin. "Yeah, yeah. I'll go fetch the two." He grumbled, slightly relieved that Stanley brought up the idea instead of him.

Stanley gave him a wane smile. "Good."

"You stay here in case they come back." Stan told him as he went and opened the door. He could _feel_ the slight relief pouring off the other man.

It wasn't that Stanley didn't love the twins; he did. It was hard _not _to warm up to Mabel's..._interesting _brand of humor and personality and Dipper...well, Stanley was the only one Dipper would really talk to nowadays without sounding like he was ready to die. Plus, it was easy to see Stanley in Dipper, both in personalities and quirks. (Such as the disgusting pen-chewing...)

"Uh, good idea." Stanley repeated, following him out the door to sit on the porch to wait.

And just like Stan predicted, his brother made sure to pause and slowly creep through the doorway, staring all around at every crack and crevice he could fine, making sure everything was completely and totally safe.

Yup. Weird quirks.

Saying one last goodbye to Stanley, he entered the forest, ignoring all the "helpful" tips and worried sentences thrown his way. Honestly, he's been living here over thirty years and though he might not be as young or as fit as he should be, he could still kick some ass if he needed too.

It didn't take long for the woods to completely swallow him, separating him from the outside world. In all honesty, the forest bothered him to no end. The slight snuffling of questionable animals off in the distance, close enough just to hear but not enough to figure out what it could belong to. The slight rustling of both leaves overhead with the breeze and the dead leaves underneath him feet, slightly damp with the soil and decay.

And, of course, the maddening sound of both his own thoughts and heartbeat. Seriously, you know it's to quiet when you can hear your own _heartbeat_. Why anyone would ever like silence like that would always be a mystery to him.

He grumbled under his own breath, trying to move his mind away from darker thoughts while filling the silence that stretched before him. He muttered about anything that came to mind. From annoying customers that would never make up their mind or see through him scams, to the laughably gullible people who bought into them, to Wendy's ever-annoying laziness to Soos's childishness.

He muttered about Mabel being a morning person.

Mabel Juice as well. Nothing else really needed to be spoken on _that_ matter.

Her optimism, which was endearing at best and irritating at worst.

Stan moved on to another topic; the topic of the other twin.

The way his voice constantly cracked and how he seemed to sweat _everywhere _through _everything_, ignoring the fact that he went through the exactly same phase.

The way he held himself up.

How nerdy he was.

How uptight he could be.

The way he blabbered on and _on _about the supernatural or the forest or stupid conspiracies.

How his eyes used to light up when he found out something he didn't know before.

How he used to laugh and goof off with Mabel.

How he always did his best to be there for her when times got tough.

How he always fought back.

"I-I need to fix this." Stan said out loud to himself, glad no one was around to hear him say it. He was done. He was done and tired of the distrust, the avoidance, the clipped tones.

He missed Dipper.

The Dipper that was always so full of energy and intelligence, who, in his own way, shined just as bright as Mabel.

Stan scowled, glad that thoughts were private.

And he continued on, deeper into the forest.

It didn't take long for it to get dark. Or for him to get horribly lost.

_Dammit._ He thought. _If only I had a map...and a flashlight._

He paused, staring up at the sky, which was now mostly blocked by the leaves above. Even though the Milky Way shone bright, a band of stars only starting to be understood, he still couldn't see anything past dark shapes.

The sounds of the forest didn't help either. The snuffling had morphed and crescendoed into a symphony of beastly growls and snarls, causing him to rip his fists out of his pockets, fully ready to fight back.

A part of him, a very, very, _very _large part of him told him to turn back. It was dark, he was tried, and he was completely _done _with the forest.

Besides, Dipper and Mabel were probably home right now.

They had to be. Though he wasn't the most...orthodox or responsible guardian, even he set a time when both of them should be home and looking at the time, it was way pass curfew. Besides, they probably weren't even in the woods. Probably hanging around Wendy and her other teenage friends. Surely, that's what happened...

And yet, why did he feel that that was _wrong? _He knew, in a primordial, certain way that only family could know, that Dipper and Mabel were in these woods as well, most likely just as lost as well.

He knew it, like a fact. Just like he knew he had ten toes, ten fingers, two arms and two legs.

Letting out a slow sigh, he quietly calmed his nerves and continued on.

The shadows continued to watch him, it seemed. Watched and laughed at him. He continued to fight on. Part of him wanted to call out into the night for the twins..._his twins. _Call, and see if they were anywhere close.

But another, stronger, smarter part of him told him not to. It was instinctual, really. Don't call out into the night, don't give yourself attention in a situation like this.

Calling out may bring the twins to him...

...But it could also lead _other _things to him as well.

…

_It's best to just keep walking._ He told himself.

Just keep walking, keep your eyes peeled, be aware of your surroundings.

Be like Stanley. Be like Dipper. Be cautious.

Ignore the shadows that followed him.

Ignore the gleaming eyes in the background.

Just keep walking to find the twins.

His twins.

His kids.

Find them so he could bring Mabel and Dipper back where they belonged, safe with family.

Home.

~~0~~0~~0~~

**Inspiration from AO3 brought this little thing into being. **

**If it feels like 'Over The Garden Wall' a bit, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to do that. Just watched it today and it completely broke apart my feels. **

**Anyways, there should be just one more chapter after this. (A long one, too.) If not one long one, then two short ones. Anyways, thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed and feel free to drop a review. I'm playing around with a different style of writing a bit and I want to know if it's any good. **


	4. United

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls**

~~0~~0~~0~~

She found him in the dirt, face down, covered in leaves

It was dark. Very, very dark. She couldn't see anything. Her heart dominated her ears, filling them with the sounds of her erratic and worried heartbeat and nothing else.

Letting her eyes flicker around her, she saw nothing. Just gaping darkness. Remembering all the movies she'd seen where the monster would fall from the ceiling, she craned her neck upward.

Blackness blanketed above. The cover of leaves must be too thick to see through. It was the only option, really.

Falling to her brother's side, she gently rolled him over.

Slow and long breaths broke through his nostrils, his ribs expanding and contracting. His skin was slightly flushed and scratched up, showing a similar struggle she had had with the undergrowth. The heavy, purple bags were there as always, hanging low. It made him look like some sort of ghoul.

"Dipper." She whispered, hyper-aware of where she was.

There was no response.

Biting her lip, she shook his shoulder, calling his name out softly again.

"C'mon, Dipping-sauce, you gotta wake up."

Again, not even a twitch.

Her hands shook as she carefully checked her brother over. Nothing seemed to be the problem. The only wounds he had were shallow scratches. There was no bumps or lumps on his head; he hadn't been physically knocked out.

So why wouldn't he wake up? Dipper had always been a light sleeper.

She scowled slightly. Why did Dipper have to run out into the forest near nighttime? Why did he have to fall asleep in said forest? She hissed slightly through her teeth. Stupid Dipper. Did he _have _a death wish or something?

Her thoughts made her suddenly very, very cold.

No. _No. _Dipper wouldn't do that. It wouldn't even cross his mind. He could never just leave their family, their friends, _her._ No, Dipper could never do that.

Even if he's been more sad lately.

Even if he didn't seem to trust anyone.

Even though he's turned away from everyone...

No. Dipper still loved her. Still loved all of them. He was just a bit angry still. That's all. Dipper has always been the one to carry a grudge, after all. But that didn't mean anything. He forgave Pacifica, after all. Dipper couldn't hold a grudge _forever_ now. Could he?

Of course he couldn't! Mabel didn't let her mind dwell on those darkening thoughts anymore. There was no point to it. Worrying and wondering wouldn't get them back home, after all. Wouldn't help Dipper wake up. Wouldn't do anything helpful whatsoever.

Mabel raised her voice some, shaking Dipper with more gusto. "C'mon, Dipper. We gotta get out of here. It's dark now. You said you'd be back by dinner."

Dipper still didn't move.

Chills creeped along Mabel's spine, deadly and sharp. She whipped around, her fluffy hair bouncing around her round face.

There was nothing behind her.

She stared into the darkness, hard. She could practically _feel _the eyes of _something _on her. Waiting.

Right.

There.

Right out of sight.

In the darkness.

Another shudder passed by the warm girl, icicles of fear collecting around her heart. Subconsciously, she opened her mouth to breathe better, feeling an out of character weight of anxiousness fall around her.

Mabel turned back around. "Dip?" She squeaked, her voice small in the night. Clearing her throat, she winced at the loud sounds she made. They echoed around her, a testament of where she was.

Eyes darting around, she spoke again. Just as quiet, but with more confidence in her voice. "Dipper. Please wake up.

_Ha..._

Mabel jumped. Falling over her brother, she protected his fallen form with her body while her hands whipped up to protect the back of her head and neck.

She heard something. She didn't know what, but she heard something.

Laughter.

It was faint. So faint, that she could barely hear it over the sounds of her own breathing. But it was there, playing with the edges of her mind, teasing and testing her all at once.

How long would it take?

How long would it take to make her _scream_?

She shuddered once again. She could definitely feel _it's _eyes. Burning her with its gaze. She didn't know who they belonged to, didn't know what matter of creature it could be, but it was there.

Right behind her.

Within the cover of darkness.

She gripped her fallen brother tighter. She wanted him to wake up.

To hold her.

To tell her it would all be okay, that they were _fine _and _it's going to be okay because nothing will hurt you because I love you and I'll protect you an we will be fine..._

But now who was protecting who?

She buried her face deeper into the crook of her brother's neck, feeling too hot tears start to prick at her eyes.

She remembered how she'd always climb into his bed after she woke from a nightmare when she was little. Dipper would always turn and face towards her and tell her it was just a _dream _and dreams weren't real and it was all _okay_.

She also remembered how the same young boy, who always told her it would be okay because _dreams weren't real _would crawl into her bed at night, trembling from the hidden monsters that would plague his nightmares. His eyes would be wet; the same eyes that would reflect the moon as she curled up next to him, feeling safe in his presence. She, like he did, would roll over to face him.

But she never told him dreams weren't real.

She would wrap her small arms around his squishy body, burying her face in his hair. He would shake against her, violent at first, fear leaking from every pore.

Then, his shaking would slow until it finally stopped. Until he relaxed completely, his arms loosening where they were tight around her as he fell into another, dreamless sleep.

Mabel felt laughter bubble at the back of her throat, choking and hard.

It wasn't a dream anymore now, was it?

Looks like both their nightmares had come true.

She could feel the shadow pass over her. Not a physical presence. No ghostly hand, no faint whisper trickling into her ears.

Just a shadow.

Her heart rammed against her rib-cage as the shadow seemed to pass by once again.

And again.

And again.

The eyes, hidden in darkness, still seemed to scorch her. See through her. Judge her.

Of all her faults.

All her mistakes.

_It's your fault, you know. Your fault your brother doesn't trust you anymore. If only you had hit that button..._

But if she didn't, they wouldn't have Grampa Stanley.

_Your fault that he ran away from you and got lost in the woods. _

Well, what was she to do? She couldn't just _force _Dipper to stay.

_Your fault that he's passed out and hurt._

She didn't knock him out. She didn't run into the forest blindly. Well, she did. But Dipper should have known better! He actually _has _maps of the forest, after all.

_Your fault he doesn't love you anymore._

"You're wrong." Mabel whispered out loud. Her tears, once shed with fear and sadness, flowed faster in her anger.

"You're wrong." She said once again, stronger.

_Oh?_

"Dipper loves me. He always has and always will. He's my brother, my twin, but most importantly, my best friend. He would never _ever _stop caring. Stop loving. He loves me, and I love him. _You're wrong!_"

She had shouted the last sentence, rage bubbling in her heart, boiling in her gut, searing through her veins.

Mabel tensed around her brother as pressure built up around her, negative, mind-numbing oppression that wanted to drag her down.

"_YOU'RE WRONG!"_

Mabel ripped her head out of the crook of her twin's neck. Her eyes illuminated the dark with her conviction, a proud and flaming fire that would never go out. Not for anything. Not for anyone.

She whipped around her and met...

Nothing.

No creature.

No eyes.

No shadowy grin.

Absolutely and positively nothing.

No oppression.

Mabel stared around the woods, her cheeks tear-stained. Sniffling slightly, she rubbed the back of her eyes with her hand, disliking how the tears were already drying to her skin.

Something tapped against her.

Jumping slightly, still spooked by...whatever it was that happened, Mabel stared down at her brother.

His left eye gave the slightest of twitches.

Mabel let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding in. Relief washed through her, welcoming and warm like a nice bath.

"Dipper. C'mon, Dipper. Wake up. I saw you move, silly. I know you can." She spoke out in her normal tone of voice. Despite the darkness that surrounded her, despite the tall and thick trees that seemed to swallow any and all light produced above, she no longer felt fearful.

"C'mon." She asked again, flicking his red nose this time.

"_-el."_

Mabel felt her body tense as she turned around to the far off voice.

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

Note: Far off voice that was getting closer.

Her eyes flickered to her brother. She couldn't hope to pick him up and carry him away. He was a dead weight right now, in a dark forest, with tons of twisting roots to trip them up.

No, moving him wasn't an option.

And neither was leaving him.

Letting a small sigh escape her lips, Mabel grabbed her brother's limp hand and squeezed it for reassurance, slightly upset, though not surprised, when he didn't squeeze back.

_Crunch._

_Crunch._

"_-ipper?"_

No...she knew that voice.

"_Ack, God damn!"_

Mabel felt hope and safety fill her.

Impossible. How did he find them? How did he know?

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel cried out.

She heard his crunching footsteps stop briefly.

"-abel?"

"Grunkle Stan!"

The footsteps broke out into an unsteady run, getting louder as her eccentric Grunkle came closer. Though she still couldn't see him through the seemingly unnatural, impenetrable darkness, she could clearly hear the curses he hissed under his breath.

The next thing she saw was a wonderfully familiar dark shape fill the area to her right as warm arms engulfed her in a bone-breaking hug.

"Mabel...Just- just what..." His voice trailed off, his fear for her palpable yet fading away.

"Grunkle Stan, I'm so so so sorry! Dipper! He- and I had to go get him and it's dark and he promised, before dinner and I- I'm so sorry!" She broke down into relieved tears, wrapping her free arm around her Grunkle.

"Shhh...shhh...sweetie..." Stan murmured lightly into her hair, rubbing her back gently in soothing circles. Relief ran through his heart, erasing any anger he had towards the younger twins. What would he do if they ever got hurt? How could he live with himself if they ever-

but they were safe now.

Pulling away from the older of the twin's, he carefully pulled the fallen boy into his lap. His eyes flickered under his purple lids, though made no other movement besides that.

"He-He's not hurt. But he won't wake up." Mabel supplied, scooting as close to the older man as she could. Though she didn't feel fear anymore, it didn't mean she felt safe either.

Stan narrowed his eyes. Sure, _that _was always an option, but what would that triangle freak want with his kids?

Nothing.

This- this wasn't proof. Sleep had simply caught up with the kid. Sleeping wasn't proof.

But then, why was his stomach sinking down into his toes?

Stan shook away his thoughts. He had time to think about this later. For now, he needed to focus on the situation at hand. They weren't out of the woods yet.

Literally.

"Little insomniac." Stan grumbled not unkindly. Watching the kid's eyes flicker even more, Stan gave the kid a somewhat gentle slap on both cheeks. Enough to try and wake him up, but soft enough to not hurt.

A small groan made it's way out of the kid's throat, a soft and raspy sound.

"Uh?" He moaned, his eyes weakly cracking open.

"Dipper!" Mabel cried out, tackling the now awake twin in a bone-crushing hug.

That seemed to be the ticket he needed to wake up. Dark brown eyes flashing open, he muttered, "M-Mabel? What're...huh?"

Becoming more lucid, he struggled to sit up, however failed with his sister practically crushing him.

"OhmyGod OhmyGod I'm sosososorryDipperIthoughtyouwerehurtwhatwereyouthinkingbutyou'reokaynowandIthoughtIlostyoubutyou'reawakeandIloveyouandohmyGod...!" Mabel gushed, her words running together until she was a blubbery mess.

"Yesh, kid. Slow down some." Stan said to Mabel while trying to pry her off Dipper so she wouldn't crush the poor kid to death.

Mabel slowly pulled back, eyes sparkling with unshed tears once more, a wide grin on her face.

"I-what are...? Ugh." Dipper struggled to sit up once again. Unable to find the strength too, he fell back into his Grunkle's lap.

"Take it easy, kid. You were passed out on the ground." Stan murmured.

"...Passed...out?" Dipper parroted, his eyes already trying to flutter shut again.

"You have any idea what happened, bro-bro?" Mabel asked.

Dipper tried to force his eyes open, tried to get his dry mouth to work, tried to get his unresponsive brain moving again. He- he had passed out. Right. Yeah. That is what happened. He was...tired? Right. Yeah. Tired.

And sad.

And lonely.

And angry.

He was a lot of things. Though right now, he didn't have the strength to be anything but tired.

"Yeah...I was- was sleepy." He moaned again, ignoring the fact that he sounded like a little child.

Grunkle Stan frowned, unnoticed in the blackness of the night. "Well, that's what happens when you skip out on sleep."

Dipper grunted in reply.

"Oh! Dipper, where did your hat go?" Mabel asked suddenly, only just now noticing the missing accessory.

Dipper gave a small shrug, his eyes blearily blinking at the familiar shape in the night.

Hopping up to her feet, Mabel felt around for the hat. Thick grass and soil brushed against her palm, along with the occasional decaying leaf and bug. Finally, her fingers brushed against a dirty but familiar fabric.

"Found it!" She called out. Turning around, she saw Grunkle Stan standing up carefully, trying to stop Dipper from falling over in his current state. Padding over to the two shapes, she flopped the hat over the brown hair of her brother, covering up the birthmark she was sure that was showing.

"...Thanks...Mabel." Dipper muttered.

Mabel wrapped her arms around her brother once more, lightly rubbing a rosy cheek on his pale one. Despite the warmth of her hug, Dipper didn't return the gesture. He simply stood there.

Like a statue.

Arms limp at his side.

Fear spiked through her heart, flooding her mouth with a bitter taste.

The creature's words rang in her ears, high-pitched and malicious.

_Your fault he doesn't love you anymore._

She shuddered.

Unable to speak, she pulled away from him slowly. Staring at where she's sure his eyes would be, she felt ice prickle her heart once again. Without the light, she couldn't tell what Dipper was thinking, what sort of expression he had on.

If his eyes were as dead as they were when he left.

If they were as cold as they were when he left.

If they were as sad.

The twin's Grunkle sighed in the darkness, a low and quiet sound that didn't ring.

"C'mon, kids. Let's go home."

"Home." Mabel echoed.

"Mm." Dipper commented. She couldn't tell if the sound was one of happiness or despair.

Gripping her brother's wrist tightly, Mabel her hand into Stan's, not wanting to let go in fear she'd lose him.

Or fear something would drag him away.

His larger hand carefully grasping the young girl's, Stan tried to carefully retrace his steps back to the shack, pulling his kids along as quietly and as safely as he could in the current conditions.

No noise penetrated the air besides his steady footfalls and breaths, Mabel's light-footed steps and slightly erratic gasps, and Dipper's stumbling feet and light groans.

The stale air was...suspicious to say the least and made every hair on him to stand on end. Stan didn't consider himself to be a paranoid person. Paranoia, worry, and anxiousness had always been Stanley and, now that he thought of it, Dipper's thing.

Not his.

But with the darkness all around him, surrounding him with woods trying to suffocate him, along with two twelve-year-old children bumbling behind him...

...Well, _paranoid _was an understatement.

It seemed like they would be lost in the woods forever. Mabel whispered to him every once and a while if he knew where he was going, if he knew the way out. Every time he'd lightly scoff and tell her that _of course _he knew where he was going and _what do you take me for? A chump? I know everything. We'll be outta here in no time._

He knew his reassurance was empty and he knew Mabel knew that as well, as well as Dipper, though he didn't say anything. No one spoke out loud that they were lost in this void. That they were probably going to die and get eaten or something. That they-

"-are, are those stars?" A faint voice whispered from behind.

Stan turned his head, not expecting the boy to actually speak. Dipper had his head cranked up to the sky, pale and thin light falling on his features, causing disturbing shadows to cast along the contours of his face.

Stan held back a shudder at the unsettling view. It was hard to imagine dorky, goofy Dipper looking so..._creepy _and the picture of it was a schism of who the boy was.

Stan didn't let his mind dwell on it, letting his eyes focus on his brightening surroundings.

"So it is." He answered.

The three picked up the pace. As the tree's canopy grew thinner, the light grew brighter and the noises of the forest trickled back into a steady hum.

Stan never thought he would be so grateful to hear the growling of far away beasts and the buzzing of bugs.

The three were pretty much crashing through the forest undergrowth, Stan yanking Mabel and Dipper along in desperation to get out already.

The trees grew thinner.

The sky grew brighter.

The shack was in sight.

The three burst out of the tree line, covered in starlight, leaves, dirt, and blood.

Stan felt a sweaty hand slip out of his palm. Turning, he saw Mabel give Dipper another gigantic bear hug.

One that he, once again, didn't return.

Mabel buried her head into the crook of her brother's neck. Despite his unresponsiveness, she was so relieved and grateful that he was okay; that they _all _were okay.

Mabel heard Grunkle Stan and Grandpa Stanley discuss something in the background, but was to enraptured by her brother.

He still wasn't hugging her back.

Biting her lip in fear, she leaned in to whisper into his ear. Words that she shouldn't have to ask, but had too. Words she didn't want to utter, in fear of the response she would be given.

"Dipper...you, you still love me, right?" She murmured. Her words were butterfly wings on his eardrums. Soft, quiet, and shocking.

She felt him tense against her, and she couldn't stop herself from fearing the worst.

That is, until she felt two noodly arms wrap tightly around her in return, giving just as much strength, if not more, into the hug.

"How..." His voice was like sandpaper, dry and rough. Like he'd been screaming. Or crying.

"Why would you even ask that? What sort of-" He gulped.

"Of course I love you." He hissed into her ear, his voice strong and true.

Mabel felt tears well in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." He said softly.

_For acting like a jerk._

_For pulling away. _

_For making you doubt. _

_For making you cry._

_For making you sad. _

_For hurting you so deeply. _

Those words didn't need to be said.

They were understood.

~~0~~0~~0~~

_In they drift_

_A forest of deception_

_One for consolation_

_One for love_

_One for forgiveness_

_In they drift_

_A forest of illusions_

_Given broken promises_

_and hurt_

_that cannot mend_

_by words alone..._

_...In they drift_

_A forest of the obscure_

_One is blind_

_One is deaf_

_One is mute_

_Yet all united_

_by the same love_

~~0~~0~~0~~

**And there we go. The last part. I hope you enjoyed this little piece and I thank everyone who clicked on it and read it all the way to here. This was a bit of an experiment for me practicing a different writing style, which I think turned out rather well. Feel free to leave a review on what you thought of it. Love it? Hate it? I'd like to know!**

**Anyways, once again, thank you.**

**Stay classy, folks. **


End file.
